Book one: The change
by My Skydream
Summary: Cutie was on her knees coughing nonstop, blood running down her mouth. "I-I'm…" Cough "Fine" She coughed even more before she continued "D-Don't worry… I-it's nothing…." Sky pats her back and gives her a red towel. "There, there," she whispers. Cutie smiles and takes the towel, "Thanks..." She starts coughing more, spitting the blood on the towel.
1. Chapter 1

Very fast. This is a story about Cutie and Sky. Lackingcuitepie and My Skydream. We are working together on this story and we both hope you will enjoy our journey with the Creepypasta family. Thank you and enjoy

* * *

Cutie was on her knees coughing nonstop, blood running down her mouth.

"I-I'm…" Cough "Fine" She coughed even more before she continued "D-Don't worry… I-it's nothing…."

Sky pats her back and gives her a red towel. "There, there," she whispers.

Cutie smiles and takes the towel, "Thanks..." She starts coughing more, spitting the blood on the towel.

Sky pats her back lightly while humming absentmindedly. Cutie sighs when she finishes.

"Dang… Spending time with Creepypastas does take a toll," Cutie mutters to her friend.

Sky nods in reply, "Yeah it does. Sleep, health and sanity all go down the drain when you're with them…."

Cutie laughs, "I lost my sanity years before I met those guys."

Sky joins her "I think I got mental a year before. I'm not sure"

"Did you catch it yet? Or have you not been near Slender enough to catch it?" Cutie asks, worry in her tone.

Sky shakes her head "I'm strong mentally but that doesn't mean I'm not insane like everyone else."

Cutie nods, "So… I haven't seen Hoodie or Masky around lately, where do you think those two ran off to?"

"I don't know," Sky thinks for a second, "I do believe they got mission from Slender"

"Is that so?" Cutie coughs into the towel again, "Going after Alex I presume? Or is it something different this time?"

"I think so. Alex is still on the loose, but I think Slender sent Masky after Jay and Hoodie after Alex," Sky replied.

"Why would Slender be stupid enough to send Tim after Jay? He should know by now that will only go south for him," Cutie pointed out in a raspy voice.

"I have no idea Cutie. I think he has a plan; what it is I don't know."

Cutie stretches and yawns, "Hm…"

Sky pats her head softly and brushes her hair away from her face, "Put your head on my lap if you are tired. You need to keep calm when you have the sickness."

She shakes her head "No, no… I'll be fine… Honestly. It shouldn't get as bad as Tim's did… right?" She coughs into the towel again. The area where she coughed darkened from the wet blood. Sky gently took the towel and replaced it with another.

"I don't know Cutie. I'm no doctor. Maybe Slender likes you a lot?" Sky suggested.

"Maybe… Maybe… I should really be going to the doctor about this stuff huh?" Cutie realized, looking absolutely exhausted.

"Maybe, I think you need some pills to keep it under control at least."

Cutie suddenly grins like she has a great idea, "Well… let's strike a deal then! If I'm not better by the time we're needed for some sort of spy mission THEN I'll go to the doctor!"

Sky looks slightly concerned but plays along anyway, knowing Cutie won't stop talking about it until she agrees, "Alright, I will trust you on this one."

"Yay!" She exclaims, clapping like a child and matching her childish personality, before she dissolves in coughs. "I'll just… go back inside now… maybe lay in bed. Don't tell Hoodie and Masky about this okay? I don't want them to get worried and stuff…." She muttered, her smile fading away.

Sky sighs and nods "Okay, I will." Cutie then gave her a hug, staying like that for a second before letting her go.

"Thanks," Cutie smiles and stands, walking to her room with the coughs following behind. She opens the door and walks inside, closing it.

Sky stares worried at the door when she hears her friend go into a coughing fit and gets up. She walks over to her room and scrambles inside her small medical cabinet. After some seconds she pulls out a small orange bottle with white pills filling half of it.

"I hope this is it," She mumbles, placing the bottle with a note outside Cutie's door. She looks at it one last time before she knocks and gets up, walking over to the kitchen before she could be noticed by her dear friend.

Sky smiles when she heard Cutie's door creak as it was opened, the sound of paper being moved and a bottle being grabbed before the door was closed again. She then appeared by the door once again with a glass of water. Hearing rustling and light coughing inside the room she shakes her head with a smile and set the glass down.

"Better not disturb." She knocks at the door again and moves over to the living room. She sits down with her drawing book in hand and hums at a lullaby she heard recently.

Back in the living room Sky hums to herself – completely ignoring all outside noises - and rubs her hand on the side of her head, like she tries to rub off some dirt.

"Not now, a little more," She mumbles and hastily finished her drawing. She placed the book down on the table. "Shit," she whispered speeding to the bathroom and closing the door. Splashing cold water on her face she takes a deep breath, trying to calm down the headache. She rubs her temple again.

"It's okay, it's okay. She is suffering more than you. It's nothing to worry about." She touches the mirror and looks herself in her olive green eyes, "No weakness…."

Sky gets out of the bathroom and makes her way quietly over to Cutie's room. Opening the door, she sees Cutie leaning against a wall asleep with the bottle and glass beside her. She hadn't even taken the pill.

Sky shakes her head and picks Cutie up bridal style. She puts her on the bed and takes the pill bottle and water glass, putting them on her nightstand.

Cutie squirms in her sleep, "Mmf.."

Sky laughs quietly and lightly brush Cutie's hair out of her face. "Sweet dreams," She whispers, walking out and closing the door.

Cutie squirms a little again and mumbles, "Sweet dreams… Sky," before she falls completely into slumber, making quiet snores.

Sky made her way to her own room, stepping in to the dark and taking away the self-painted picture on the wall, it was of an angel that holds in her arms a small child with dark red hair like herself. Behind the painting it was a square door built into the wall.

Sky digs out a small key from her pocket that fitted the lock perfectly, opening the door and picking out one of the few things that where there. Now she stood with a blood red and pitch black mask. It had a red eye going vertical between the eyes sockets. Sky put it on and grabbed her dark gray hoodie.

As she walked towards the front door she looked back on the hall one last time before she closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet in the street, since it's late at night. But one person, with a knife hidden and hood over his face, was roaming the streets avoiding the street lights. He was looking for his next victim.

Sky stood on the sidewalk pulling the hood from her hoodie over her head, trying to escape the chilly evening air. She fiddled with her kitchen knife she had hidden in her pocket while she walked towards the woods.

Jeff noticed a masked figure through his hoodie. A grin would be on his face if he wasn't always smiling.

"Lookie here," he whispered himself.

Sky continued to wander, but had a bugged feeling she was being watched. She didn't turn her head to look; she knew that it showed weakness towards the one watching.

"Perfect." Jeff quietly started following the masked figure, his previous fear of going to the woods fading.

Sky slipped quietly into the woods. She took cover behind a bush and peeked through the leaves, a white hooded person catching her attention.

When Jeff reached the woods he removed the hood, revealing his bloodstained face and infinite smile of insanity. "Where are you…" He sang.

Sky smirked to herself and sneaked behind a tree, climbing it fast but quietly. The many trips in here made her familiar with every branch and rock. Making the way around quietly was children's play for her.

Jeff pulled out his knife when he realized his target slipped away from him. Goosebumps crawl up his back when he remembered where he was.

Sky watched Jeff's figure tense, holding back a laugh. She climbed through the trees, sitting on a branch over him like a shadow, just watching him.

"Shit…," he whispered, "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?!" A light laughter slips through her lips as she jumps down on him, pinning him to the ground with her knife on his throat, smirking down at him through her mask.

"Oh dear me Jeff, I'm right here," she hums sweetly, "Don't worry; I will leave your dear ones a note, even if you don't really have any." She leaned closer to his ear, "You are never safe from love you know."

A low growl travels up Jeff's throat, "Who the hell are you?" He tries to knee her in the stomach to get her off. She blocked it with her own knee. "Well, dear Jeff. I'm HummingBird. It's lovely to meet you too," she cooed into his ear.

"HummingBird? What kind of fucking name is that? And get the fuck of me!" He struggles even more, a tone of nervousness in his voice, as if he is scared of… something.

HummingBird laughs, "That is my name, dear Jeff. And no, I don't really feel like it now. What a dirty language you are using." Her voice was dripping with mock, "Or is it that you are scared of a very slender man?" She laughed even louder, pressing her knife a little more so he bleeds.

Jeff's breathe hitches slightly and he becomes silent; he tries to look away like he doesn't want to answer that. HummingBird snickers and jumps of him. She climbs the tree before he can react, sitting again on a tree branch over him, looking down on his pathetic figure.

"You are so funny Jeff," She sings and begins to hum Slender's lullaby while smirking like a mad man under the mask. He growls loud, standing up and glares at her, "Stop acting like a monkey and fight like a man!"

She shakes her head in disappointment, "I'm a woman Jeff, and it's so much more fun to watch you from here." She turned her gaze to the deeper part of the forest, "And I have a feeling we are getting company soon," She laughs madly once more.

Jeff's eyes widen and he turns to look where she has her gaze. Panic slowly rising, he backs up. HummingBird begins to hum again, this time singing with the melody, "Someone's always watching me. Someone's always there. When I'm sleeping he just waits… and... he stares."

"Fuck this… it's not worth meeting him again…" Jeff muttered before he turned around, sprinting out of the woods with his knife hidden and hood back on. "Goodbye Jeff!" She shouted after him, her mad laughter hunting him as he disappears. After a few minutes she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"That was close, I could never over power him in a fist fight," She mumbles and jumps down. Sky slowly progressed into the woods, taking out a baby monitor and turning it on. She heard a light snoring form the other end and she smiled, yet feeling a bit crept out by herself.

"At least she is safe…" She mutters.

* * *

Cutie squirms around in bed before slowly opening her eyes, yawning with a slight cough.

* * *

"Shit! Damn it! Did I leave a note? I always leave a note when I'm out!" Sky started thinking a million km a second. "Shit shit shit!

* * *

Cutie coughs again, a little harder as she sleepily looks after the bottle.

* * *

Sky turns off the baby monitor, turning on her heel and sprinting back to the house with all her power. Lucky for her, she had hidden the other baby monitor in a place Cutie would never be able to find it, but a flipping note she forgot to write.

"Shit…"

* * *

Cutie reached for the pill bottle on her nightstand as she coughs, taking one. She placed it in her mouth in between heavy coughs, taking the glass of water and drinking it.

"Jesus… W-what time is it anyways…" She looks around; the lacks of clocks in her room making her stand up. Suddenly she felt relief in her chest; the pill was doing its magic.

"Maybe there's a clock in the kitchen…" Cutie gets up and opens the bedroom door. Rubbing her eyes she walks towards the kitchen. "I wonder if Sky is awake…"She whispered to herself, glancing at the clock only to blink a few times to make sure she read the time right.

"W… 10:30?! JESUS CHRIST ALL MIGHTY!" Cutie exclaimed, slamming her face on the wall, "Greeeeat… I just screwed up my sleeping schedule!"

* * *

Sky finally reached the garage and slipped in the side door. She bent over panting from the running. As her pulse calmed down she grabbed a small box and strips the mask and hoodie off herself. She stashed both items in the box and hid it under some spare blankets, sighing in relief, but her new found calmness was gone when she heard a noise, more specific a yell and loud banging.

"She is at it again," She sighs and walks over to the fridge they had for meat and ice cream, opening it and pulling out two popsicles. "This will make as an excuse… and calming down the little miss up there."

When Sky appeared in the kitchen she grabbed Cuties shoulder and placed a Popsicle on her forehead. "Hi there, looks like you need something sweet," Sky told Cutie from behind, grinning ear to ear.

She watched Cutie jump from the cold touch. "Eeek! Cold! COLD!" Cutie shrieked. Sky laughs at her reaction, "Of course it's cold Missy! Stop banging you head against the poor wall." She takes the Popsicle off Cutie's head and places it in her hand, "Here, take this and calm down."

Cutie grumbles and takes the ice cream, "Fine… How are you Missy?" "I'm good. I was bored and wanted something sweet as you see," Sky waves the ice cream in front of her before putting it back in her mouth, smirking slightly.


End file.
